steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terms of Use
Conditions of Use & Disclaimers - Steampunk Wiki and Steamlander™ No Warranty, Our license To Use Personal Information The Steampunk Wiki and Steamlander™ web sites are provided as-is without warranty of any kind or promise of accuracy or usefulness for any purpose. Use of this site signifies acceptance of these terms, privacy policy, and in the case of the Steampunk Wiki, the GNU Free Doc License (content posted to the publicly visible portions of the Steamlander™ Forums are also covered by the GFDL, and however content posted to private areas should not be distributed outside the site without the author's consent). All content is copyright by its creators and cannot be included here without the content creators' permission. The act of posting information constitutes a grant of perpetual royalty free license by the owner for us to store and display it for as long as it is stored on our site, servers, or backup devices. Continued use of these sites constitutes acceptance of changes to these terms. Avatar Rights for the Independent State of Caledon The Caledon Forums and Caledon Wiki are by virtue of flying its flag, a part of the community of the Independent State of Caledon, and as such are obligated to try to honor that community's covenant and its protection of "avatar" (individual) rights. One of the most important among the avatar rights, is the right to individual privacy. No character may be included here over the objection of the person playing that character, and reasonable effort will be made to remove references to a character if they request it. These sites are created to enhance the enjoyment of role play, not to restrict the ability of a character to change their role or withdraw from some aspect of play. Today's Victorian Wildcat might be tomorrow's Steampunk Cowboy and we will try to respect such change of heart even where it might seem trivial or silly to others. Trademarks Trademarks and trade names are the property of their owners may only be used with owner permission. SecondLife® and Linden Lab® are trademarks of Linden Research, Inc. Steamlander™ and Steampunk Wiki are not affiliated with or sponsored by Linden Research. Creative Commons Share Alike License The content submitted by our contributors is the intellectual property of the original authors and is provided to you under the terms of the Creative Commons Share Alike License which can be found at http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/. Privacy - Steamlander.com and SteampunkWiki.com * Our websites collect personal information when you register for one or more of our services or otherwise voluntarily provide such information. We may combine personal information collected from you with information from our various services or third parties to provide a better user experience, including customizing content for you. * Our websites uses cookies and other technologies to enhance your online experience and to learn about how you use our services in order to improve the quality of our services. * Our servers automatically record information when you visit our website or use some of our products, including the URL, IP address, browser type and language, and the date and time of your request. User Names Since we one day hope to integrate the Lands of Steam™ websites with a single sign-in system (possibly expanding to include blogging or other features), it is best to use your virtual world avatar name exactly as you would in the forums (typically first name, space, last name). This will ease the process of integration later. Access to Information Although it is necessary to sign in to make contributions or edit the Caledon Wiki, any and all visitors to this site may view its contents in their entirety. Please keep this in mind when making additions to the wiki since anything you write here will be visible on the internet at large. Portions of Caledon Forums (currently any forums in the "Headlines" category) are also visible to non-members over the internet (and show up in search engines such as Google). Image Upload The ability to upload images to this site (when active) should be used judiciously. It turns the software features that allow us to move the wiki or mirror it do not transfer the uploaded images in an orderly fashion (this is important since ideally we would like to synchronize our Independent State of Caledon content with the more broadly scoped slhistory.org). We would encourage contributors to upload images to other more reliable public image hosting sites (Google Picassa, Flickr, Xanga, and others) and use the wikimedia feature which allows linking of external images (currently activated for this site). Externally Linked Images While we encourage use of externally linked images, it is important to only link to sites that allow images to be used on other sites (such as Xanga.com) and to only link to material whose copyright holder has not placed restrictions on such use. If it is brought to our attention that someone has linked to a site which does not permit external linking (for reasons of bandwidth limitations or copyright) the offending images will be removed immediately. Copyright Site layout, site policies, and Steampunk Wiki "skin" are Copyright © 2008,2010 Jay Riley dba DATAMAGIK (Licensed for redistribution under Creative Commons Share Alike License) Category:PoliciesCategory:Terms of UseCategory:Steampunk WikiCategory:Steamlander